Chelsea Baker and the Fluffy Bunnies
by xlillyx
Summary: Chelsea Baker and her best friend Sarah Landon are enjoying their first year of Hogwarts. Everything is fine until students begin disappearing and the two girls stumble across a cage full of bunnies, it's up to them to put it together and save Hogwarts!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or Harry Potter, or half the teachers, and all that stuff, If you thought I did, you need to go reread the cover of Harry Potter, because It clearly states that J.K. Rowling owns all this. But hey, I own Chelsea and Sarah (Ok, I lied, My bestie Hal owns that,) but still!! I own some random snippets in there, like Skittles, my kitten, I own him in real life, in writing the story, and in my character Chelsea! Beat that! :D**

* * *

It was another one of those exciting summer weeks for the Bakers on the first week of July. Mr. Baker, a doctor, was taking a week off from work for summer vacation while his wife, Mrs. Baker, was an English teacher for a Junior High School, and had the entire summer off.

"Morning Chels!" Mr. Baker exclaimed to his only daughter Chelsea as she sleepily walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She tripped down the last few steps and landed harshly on the floor, a large purplish spot forming on her knee. Mrs. Baker appeared out of the kitchen holding a large knife.

"Well that's not a way to start off your birthday."

Chelsea's aqua eyes lit up with excitement.

"My Birthday! I'm 11 now I completely forgot!"

Mr. Baker grinned. "Well that's a first, usually it's you counting down the days and inviting all your friends. You didn't invite anybody to hang out?"

Chelsea's smile wavered and she looked at her bruise. It was nearly gone. There had been quite a few odd things happening around her and now her friends had been avoiding her. There was the time it had been raining and not a single drop had landed on her. Another time she had gone shopping with them and the bracelet she pointed out that she really liked was in her bag as they left the store. They had all accused her of stealing.

"I'm not concerned about her not inviting friends, it's her choice. What I'm concerned about is how late she got up this morning. You are starting Junior High and you won't be able to stay up that late!" Mrs. Baker yelled, flinging her arms around, the knife nearly slipping out of her hand and onto Chelsea who was still at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on honey, it's her birthday, give it a rest!" Chelsea's Dad extended out his arm and pulled Chelsea to her feet.

"Happy 11th C.C.!"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that dad." Chelsea laughed, tripping over her feet as she headed into the kitchen.

"Clumsy Chelsea, C.C. It works doesn't it?" He glanced at his wife who began mumbling angrily about clumsiness.

On the kitchen table rested a small ice cream cake and 3 wrapped packages. Excited, Chelsea ran over to the table, tripped over a stool, and face planted directly into the cake, hearing a scold and a laugh at the same time.

"Chelsea!" Her mother sighed, while her dad chuckled. "How's it taste?"

Chelsea ignored both the frosting, and her parents, tearing open the first package from her mother. It was a silver watch with gold lining on it, happily ticking away the seconds. Mrs. Baker immediately softened.

"It's so beautiful and you'll never be late again! Can you imagine that on your college resume? Coral Junior High, perfect attendance." She signed deeply and Chelsea rolled her eyes, shaking the 2nd present which was from her dad. It made an odd thudding noise. When she opened it, there was another small box in it. She pulled off the lid to find a sterling silver necklace with tiny diamond like jewels embedded in it, making it sparkled in the sunlight.

"I love it dad," said Chelsea as she threw her arms around his neck. His face turned a violent shade of purple until she let go, allowing him to breathe again. Chelsea quickly clasped it onto her neck before moving on to the next present.

"Who sent the third one?" Chelsea picked up the box and was about to shake it until both her parents jumped up.

"DON'T SHAKE IT!"

Chelsea jumped in shock, giving them odd looks as opened the box, surprised as a small ball of fluff knocked her to the ground and began licking the frosting and ice cream off her face. It finally stopped long enough for Chelsea to be able to pick it up and take a good look at it and was surprised to see a small kitten around 2 months old covered in grey fur but with white paws, stomach, face, and the very tip of its tail. There was a small pink ribbon tied around its neck as a collar and as Chelsea's mouth dropped open, it gave a small 'meow'.

"Oh it's SO CUTE!"

Her mom and dad beamed. "Think of a name for her yet?"

"It's a girl? Aww she's too cute! Oh my goodness she's adorable! Skittles? That's such a cute name! Skittles! Come here Skittles!"

The kitten took a few steps forward to Chelsea.

"Mum! Dad! Skittles is so cute Thank you!

Chelsea ran to them to hug them, tripping over her kitten which hissed madly.

"Good thing you didn't shove you're face in the cake this time."

---

An hour later, they finally stopped playing with Skittles so they could eat the birthday cake Chelsea's mom made. After the candles were lit and they belted out "Happy Birthday", Chelsea was ready to make her wish. She waited 11 lucky seconds, and then whispered her wish.

"I wish I could have the most magical birthday ever." Then she blew out all 11 candles.

There was a long silence until Mr. Baker said, "So Chels, what was your wish?" He elbowed her in the side.

"I can't tell you! My wish won't come true!"

Every year Chelsea's dad would ask her, every year she wouldn't tell, and not once had her wish failed to come true. Of course, Chelsea was always modest in her wishes. She usually wished to be lucky for a day or have fun, but still, it had always worked and she hoped it wouldn't fail her this time.

It was quiet for a moment as they all wondered how soon it would take for her wish to come true when the doorbell rang. Chelsea jumped, nearly knocking over her chair, but righted it successfully.

"I think I figured out your wish Chels, You wished to be less—"

There was a loud crash as Chelsea ran into a small round table on her way to the door and a vase smashed onto the floor, shattering.

"—clumsy."

"Oops, I'll clean it up…"

"Don't worry about it, go get the door," Mrs. Baker said exasperatedly.

Chelsea walked to the door with a frown. It seemed as though this would be the first year her wish wouldn't come true. The visitor outside the door knocked once more and Chelsea quickened her pace, opening the door slowly when she reached it.

The last person she expected to see was a short bald man in an odd looking robe. His voice was somewhat squeaky as he spoke.

"I believe you are Chelsea Baker?"

"How—"

"Well Happy Eleventh Miss Baker!"

"Who—"

"Ah, we'll get to that part later. I believe you have some unfinished cake to share?"

Nodding in confusion, she glanced at her parents who were staring at the stranger who had invited himself in and was now at the table.

"Now," The bald man said, pulling out a yellow-tinged envelope, "Let's discuss why I am here."

Tossing It to Chelsea, she fumbled with it before reading the address.

* * *

Miss C. Baker

The Colorful Bedroom

37 Cozy Way

Thamesmead

England

* * *

She stared at the bright green letters in shock as her parents hurriedly gathered around her. Finally tearing open the letter, they began to read.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Baldwin Greir

Dear Miss Baker.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Chelsea's mom was the first to finish.

"Hogwarts sch—Witch—Wizardry—" She stammered before finally shouting, "Preposterous! Rubbish! What kind of joke is this?"

Chelsea and her dad both finished simultaneously, but her dad was next to speak.

"Honey, it does seem… odd, but at least talk to the man before jumping to conclu—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS? THERES NO SUCH THING AS THIS… HOGWARTS SCHOOL! Besides," she sniffed, "Even if there was such thing, Chelsea is signed up for the top Junior High, Coral High School." ("You only think its top because you work there" Mr. Baker coughed) "Why would she want to go to—?"

"I do," Said Chelsea, finally getting her voice back. Both her parents gaped at her.

"What do you—?"

"Mum, you know what I mean. I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Sweetie, it's not even real—" Her mom said desperately.

"Talk to him about it. I think it is."

"You believe such nonsense?"

The bald man finally spoke: "Of course she does. I'm sure she's done things before she couldn't explain."

Mrs. Baker looked worried. "Chelsea is that true? Is Mr.… um…"

"Baldwin Greir will do."

Mrs. Baker's eyes flickered to Greir's face, but only for a quick second before returning to Chelsea's, determined to catch any sense of a lie.

"Is Mr. Greir right?"  
Chelsea seemed wary at first, but then nodded slowly.

"I still don't believe—"

"Why not have the… headmaster, it seems… prove it to us, or ask Chels what she means." Mr. Baker said, once more bringing a thoughtful silence to the room.

"You won't want to put pressure on Miss Baker here. I'll simply prove it."

Greir pulled out a thin stick and waved it fluently. The broken vase repaired itself, the cake bearing Chelsea's face-print was smoothed out, and the candles re-lit. All 3 reactions were different.

"Oh dear! She's really been accepted to a school like this? What about Coral Junior High—"

"Interesting… and highly useful—"

"BLIMEY! When I wished for the most magical birthday I wasn't expecting this!"

Everybody stopped and turned to Chelsea.

"Well…" She said, blushing, "It's true. I wished for that and… odd things happen. My bruises disappear in minutes and it rained once but I was completely dry."

Surprisingly, it was her mom who spoke next.

"I guess… I believe it. It's true. So…what do we do to get her in?"

Greir smiled triumphantly. "I believe the letter states that you have been… accepted already. We just need your reply by owl—"

'Owls? Communication by owls, how interesting, I surely give her permission to go. It seems amazingly nice," said Mr. Baker excitedly.

Mrs. Baker was still hesitant.

"What's the fee to enroll? Coral Junior High is 50£ but being that good of a school…" She carried on about which school would be better, comparing the fees.

"No cost, no cost at all, just the supplies."

Chelsea was already reading the supplies.

"Books, clothes, a pet: I can bring Skittles, oh, and a wand! How exciting! I can't wait to get one of those! Mum, Dad! Um… Professor Greir sir, may we go now?"

"It's up to your parents Miss Baker, but if they say yes I don't see why not!"

Mr. and Mrs. Baker nodded, knowing Chelsea would find her own way there if they disagreed. Chelsea squealed with delight.

"Skittles would you want to come with me? We'll go to Hogwarts together!"

Skittles meowed happily, and then began purring. Greir was eyeing the cat.

"Miss Baker, how did you manage to get such a… lets say, magical kitten?"

Chelsea was stunned.

"Magical? Mum, dad, I though you got her at Penny's Pet Palace. Is she really magical?"

"You can't buy a kitten that smart from just anywhere. Now, speaking of buying, weren't we going to get your supplies?"

Chelsea jumped out of her seat and upturned her chair in excitement.

"Yes, let's go... but, mum, dad, would I be able to go by myself? I mean, I was the one who received the letter and all, and I'm going to go off to school by myself..."

Her parents both stared, Mrs. Baker with a stunned look on her face, Mr. Baker finally shrugging

"I don't see why not," He said, heading towards the door to open it for them, but cried out with shock as the door slammed itself shut

"Not so fast, I believe you still haven't offered me some of Miss Baker's delicious looking cake."

* * *

___Yay for me, Chapter 1! Review and all that good stuff because, you want to do a good deed and help me out here :) MWA! *blows kisses*_

_Oh, and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! Which, might take a while. A week or so if I concentrate hard enough, but hey... at least I write my chapters faster than Hal....*glares at her* (You could always glare at her for me, her account is hal710) ;) (I love you Hal!)_

_Love ya'll!_

_*heart* XLillyX_


End file.
